Dokumenty: Sesje
Sesje – seria dokumentów znajdowanych przez Larę na Syberii w grze Rise of the Tomb Raider. Składa się na nią sześć nagrań z sesji Lary z psychoterapeutą, do którego chodziła po powrocie z Yamatai, wykradanych następnie przez Anę z zamiarem wykorzystania ich dla celów Trójcy, żeby nakierować dziewczynę na poszukiwanie Kitieżu i Boskiego Źródła. Pokłosie : ''Przemyślenia Lary: To... to zapisy z sesji z terapeutą, które odbyłam po wydarzeniach na wyspie. Jakim cudem Ana je dorwała?'' Terapeuta: Dobrze, zaczynajmy. Wtorek, 25 lipca. Jestem tu z panią Larg Croft. Jak się pani dziś czuje, pani Croft? Lara: Dobrze. Dziękuję. '''Terapeuta: Pani Croft, w kręgach psychiatrycznych żartujemy, że gdy pacjent czuje się dobrze, znaczy to, że tłumi w sobie uczucia. Lara: Hmm. Myślałam, że żarty powinny być śmieszne. Terapeuta: Być może nie jest to najwybitniejszy żart. Ale jeśli chcemy coś wyciągnąć z tych spotkań, musi pani być szczera. Zatem, czy może pani szczerze powiedzieć, że czuje się dobrze? Lara: Nie. Od jakiegoś czasu, nie. Ana: Lara jest prawie całkowicie zamknięta w sobie. Ale widać, że cierpi. Zapewne Trójca będzie chciała, abym wykorzystała to przeciwko niej. Koszmary : ''Przemyślenia Lary: Gdziekolwiek nie byłam, Ana śledziła i szpiegowała na mnie... '' Terapeuta: Opowiedz o swoich snach... Lara: To są koszmary. I nie pamiętam ich, tylko... uczucia. Terapeuta: Uczucia w snach są często ważniejsze niż ich treść. Proszę opowiedzieć o tych uczuciach. Lara: Jestem na wyspie, a moi przyjaciele umierają. Nic nie mogę zrobić i to moja wina. Terapeuta: Laro, rozumiem że, twoi przyjaciele przeżyli na wyspie dzięki tobie. Lara: Tylko kilku z nich. Terapeuta: Żaden z nich nie przeżyłby, gdyby cię tam nie było. To nie twoja wina. Lara: Gdyby nie ja, żadnego z nich tam by nie było. Oczywiście, że to moja wina. Ana: Ach. Poczucie winy to częsta przypadłość w rodzinie Croftów. Skutecznie wykorzystaliśmy je przeciwko jej ojcu. Zobaczmy, jak będzie z Larą. Sam : ''Przemyślenia Lary: Ana manipulowała mną od lat, działając na rozkaz Trójcy.'' Terapeuta: Kontaktowałaś się z pozostałymi ocalałymi po powrocie? Rozmawiałaś z twoją przyjaciółką Sam? Lara: Dobrze wiesz, że nie. Nawet jeśli jej lekarze dopuściliby mnie... Ona nie chcę się ze mną widzieć. Terapeuta: Przed wydarzeniami na wyspie byłyście zżyte. Lara: Nie rób tego. Terapeuta: To musi być trudne, nie móc kontaktować się z osobami, których potrzebujesz najbardziej. Rozmowa z osobami, z którymi dzieliło się traumatyczne doświadczenia, może przyśpieszyć proces leczenia. Lara: Nie traktuj mnie protekcjonalnie. Wiesz, że czuję ból. Powiedziałam ci o tym. Ale taka jest wola Sam. Muszę ją uszanować. Terapeuta: Mogę słuchać tego, co masz do powiedzenia. Ale musisz się przed kimś otworzyć, Laro. Nie jesteś sama, nawet jeśli tak ci się wydaje. Ana: Może za mocno ją przyciskamy. Porozmawiam z nią i zbadam grunt. Jeśli jest gotowa, aby otworzyć się przed kimś... tą osobą muszę być ja. Wiara : ''Przemyślenia Lary: Popychała mnie w nadziei, że doprowadzę ją do celu. I tak się stało. '' Terapeuta: Tak więc, Laro. Chciałem porozmawiać o twoim ojcu. Podobno wypytywałaś o jego badania na uniwersytecie. Lara: Miałam tylko kilka pytań. Tyle myśli lata mi po głowie, ale nie mogę ich zebrać do kupy. Ojciec prowadził badania na temat czegoś bardzo podobnego do tego, co znalazłam na wyspie. Terapeuta: Nie jestem pewien, czy to pomoże ci pozbierać się po traumatycznych doświadczeniach. Wręcz przeciwnie. Lara: To mi pomogło. Mogłam się na czymś skoncentrować. Terapeuta: Ale twój ojciec był... jak to określić... Lara: Stuknięty? Szalony? Cóż, to samo teraz mówią o mnie. Terapeuta: Otóż to, Laro. Nie możesz pozwolić, aby zawładnęły tobą emocje. Ana: To dobry znak. Lara zaczyna się wściekać. A gdy wścieka się, zaczyna działać. Powinniśmy przycisnąć ją jeszcze bardziej... odpowiednio ukierunkować jej gniew. Trójca sądzi, że marnuję czas, ale jeśli ktoś jest w stanie rozwikłać badania jej ojca, to właśnie Lara. Spokój : ''Przemyślenia Lary: Próbowała rozdzielić mnie od Jonah. Przynajmniej ta jedna rzecz się jej nie udała...'' Terapeuta: Już trzeci raz wspominasz dziś o Jonah. Spędzasz z nim dużo czasu. Lara: To jedna z niewielu osób, które rozumieją, przez co przeszłam. Terapeuta: Obawiam się, że ciągłe przebywanie z nim może odbić się na twoim zdrowiu. Lara: Doprawdy? Czemuż to? Terapeuta: Jonah przypomina ci o przeszłości. W kółko powracasz do wydarzeń z wyspy, zapominając o wszystkim innym. Lara: Jonah sprawia, że czuję się sobą... i nie liczy za godzinę. Ana: Jonah zaczyna sprawiać kłopoty. Uspakaja ją... a ona jego słucha. Odwróci jej uwagę od badań. Wkrótce trzeba go od niej odsunąć. Sterowanie : ''Przemyślenia Lary: Wie wszystko o mnie... planowała to, odkąd byłam dzieckiem.'' Terapeuta: Uważasz, że masz problemy z kontrolą? Lara: A kto nie ma? Nikt nie lubi tracić kontroli nad własnym życiem. Terapeuta: Ale nie każdy przeszedł to, co ty. Lara: Musiałam przejąć kontrolę nad sytuacją... inaczej wszyscy zginęlibyśmy na wyspie. Terapeuta: Podobało ci się przejmowanie kontroli? Lara: Masz na myśli zabijanie, prawda? Pytasz, czy podobało mi się zabijanie? Robiłam to, bo nie miałam wyboru! Ana: Lara unika trudnych pytań. Trudno określić, czy jest uparta, czy rzeczywiście boi się odpowiedzi. W końcu będzie musiała zmierzyć się z trudną prawdą dotyczącą tego, kim się stała. Kategoria:Dokumenty (Rise of the Tomb Raider) en:Sessions